The present invention is directed to an air reservoir for an air brake system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a multiple-chambered air reservoir for an air brake system disposed on a vehicle.
Air brakes are commonly used as the braking mechanisms for large vehicles. In an air brake system, pressurized air provides the power necessary to stop or slow the vehicle. Each air brake system typically includes an air reservoir that houses a supply of pressurized air provided by a compressor. When the operator engages the brakes on a moving vehicle, the pressurized air is directed from the reservoir to the air brake, which results in the engagement of the brake pads or shoes with the brake drum and the slowing of the vehicle.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,836, an air reservoir for an air brake system may include two compartments. The compartments include a supply chamber and a secondary chamber. A one-way valve is positioned between the compartments to allow pressurized air to flow from the supply chamber to the secondary chamber. In this arrangement, the secondary chamber acts as a back-up chamber in the event of an emergency.
Some types of vehicles, such as, for example, motor graders, utilize an air braking system that includes two separate air brakes. Typically, there is one brake for either side of the vehicle, i.e. a left brake for the left side of the vehicle and a right brake for the right side of the vehicle. In a motor grader, the vehicle includes a two wheel set called a xe2x80x9ctandemxe2x80x9d on either side of the vehicle. The left brake is associated with the left tandem and the right brake is associated with the right tandem.
Safety regulations for vehicles that include two separate air brakes require that the vehicle must include a separate air supply chamber for each air brake. This ensures that each air brake has its own air supply so that if a leak or other problem were to develop with one air brake, the other air brake would remain operational. However, to supply pressurized air to the two separate supply chambers from a single compressor requires multiple fittings and connections. Typically, a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d fitting is used to split the air flow from the compressor into two separate lines, each of which is then connected to the respective air supply chamber. Each additional fitting and connector in the supply lines provides an increased chance of leakage. In addition, these additional fittings and connectors add to the overall cost of the brake system and increase the time required to assemble and install the air brake system.
The present invention provides an air reservoir for an air brake system that solves all or some of the problems set forth above.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to an air reservoir for an air brake system. The air reservoir includes a housing having a first air chamber, a second air chamber, and a supply air chamber. A first valve is disposed between the supply air chamber and the first air chamber and is configured to allow air to flow from the supply air chamber to the first air chamber. A second valve is disposed between the supply air chamber and the second air chamber and is configured to allow air to flow from the supply air chamber to the second air chamber.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to an air brake system that includes a first brake and a second brake. The system further includes an air reservoir that has a housing containing a first air chamber connected to the first brake, a second air chamber connected to the second brake, and a supply air chamber. A first valve is disposed between the supply air chamber and the first air chamber and is configured to allow air to flow from the supply air chamber to the first air chamber. A second valve is disposed between the supply air chamber and the second air chamber and is configured to allow air to flow from the supply air chamber to the second air chamber.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.